


Bathroom stall

by fonster1



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: :-(, Dale Cooper - Freeform, Harry is really sweet, I am awful, Just the worst, M/M, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonster1/pseuds/fonster1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is uncommon for Dale Cooper to break certain routines. Go to bed at eleven, wake up at eight. Dress, brush teeth and comb hair. Eat and leave for work. It made him feel comfortable knowing how his day would start and how it would end.</p>
<p>Only today the little numbers on his nightstand read 04:12</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obvious rape tw, also I am from the wonderful world of Europe so please forgive any spelling errors. I am so so sorry. Take care.

His body jolts into consciousness. His pyjamas are damp from sweat, clinging to him. Only a bad dream.

It is uncommon for Dale Cooper to break certain routines. Go to bed at eleven, wake up at eight. Dress, brush teeth and comb hair. Eat and leave for work. It made him feel comfortable knowing how his day would start and how it would end.

Only today the little numbers on his nightstand read 04:12.

It was much to early to start getting ready for work, but to late to try and go back to sleep. He could hear the faint murmurs of voices from the bar down stairs. Cooper played with the idea of an early morning drink in his mind. He decided it was a good idea, just a little something to welcome the new day.

Cooper stripped himself of his childish blue pyjamas and dressed. He debated wearing his full suit, but decided against it and went instead for a more casual attire. He bent down, quickly tied his shoe laces and left his room.

Considering it was four o'clock in the morning the bar was surprisingly lively. He made quick eye-contact with a few of the tables on his way over to the bar and smiled to the people passing him by.

'Ah ! Agent Cooper, fancy seeing you here this early, what can I get you?'

Cooper was not particularly friendly with the barman. He tried to be nice and polite to everyone he met. They had exchanged a few words here and there but nothing special.

'Good morning, lager please'

'Is tap okay?'

'Absolutely'

He had always had a certain appreciation for the bubbles hissing in a freshly poured glass of lager. The reassuring hiss that welcomed the consumer to take a sip.

And that he did. Cooper hummed lightly and settled down on one of the tall chairs around the bar. He took another sip and glanced carefully around the room. Except for the bartender, there were no familiar faces. Only strangers silently speaking and waving their cigarettes about.

He was not actively speaking to the barman so it was not necessary to excuse himself to the men's room.

He had been to the restrooms in the bar only once before, but he remembered where they were located. To the left of the exit, two doors from the women's room.

There were three stalls and a couple of old dirty urinals.

He wasn't very keen on the urinals so he opened the door to one of the stalls on the far right. It looked sanitary enough, the water was clear and the walls free from any graffiti. He finished and pulled his fly up as he heard the door to the bathroom open and fast steps coming towards the stalls. Cooper almost jumped as the door to his stall flew open.

And to no surprise there stood a man. He was tall but had a fairly normal build. He stumbled inside the stall and locked the door behind him.

'What-'

Cooper couldn't finish his sentence before he was being shoved against the wall. The other quickly covered coopers mouth with his hand and banged his head against the tiles to keep him from moving. He let out a pained sound muffled by the mans hand.

'Listen to me, if you're good for me now and keep still this won't hurt as much'

The man let go of the agents mouth and he gasped for his breath still confused as to what was happening. The other maneuvered him with one of his hands so that his chest and face were pressed harshly against the wall. And started roughly groping him with the other.

'Shy, are we? That's so cute'

Cooper shuddered as he felt the man plant kisses at the start of his neck. The kisses eventually got more violent and climbed upwards to his jaw, still firmly pressed against the tiles.

Cooper, now beginning to feel panic creep up on him, struggled against the others weight. The man grabbed a handful of his hair and once again smashed his face into the wall. The stall spun around him in a blurry tango. He was bleeding from his nose, the blood running down his face leaving little red stains on his shirt.

He felt his trousers being tugged down. There was nothing holding his panic back anymore and he felt himself tremble. The others hand found the bulk of his hips and steadied him against the wall. Cooper tried to squirm out of his grip but was only pushed harder into the wall.

'Is this your first time?'

He didn't want to answer, didn't want to speak. His face was rammed into the wall again, this time smearing his blood across several tiles. He nodded. Shakily, weakly.

'Then I'm afraid this will hurt'

Cooper had roughly three seconds to brace himself. Then he felt it.

Digging into him, tearing his way in, deeper and deeper. He felt his stomach churn, but by some miracle he managed to keep quiet during the first thrust. But as the pace picked up cooper began to quietly sob. He felt the tears come running down his face and the man bending down to kiss him again.

It felt like being torn in two, stretched open. The stinging pain slowly turned into what felt like a burn. He choked on his sobs and shook all over. In-between sobs and shaky breaths he managed to mumble out soft pleas, 'Please', 'Please stop', 'No more, please, please no more'.

It only seemed to get the man to be rougher. He didn't know how long it had been, barely even remembered what day it was. The other raised his hands to cooper's throat, keeping him still, as the other clawed at his hip.

The man came with a deep sigh. And let him drop to the floor. Cooper struggled to pull his trousers up again and yelped at the pain shooting through him.

The man pulled up his zipper as well and tucked the edges of his shirt into his trousers. Then crouched down next to cooper, gently stroking his sweat-damp hair to one side.

'You did good'

Dale hugged his knees to his chest and broke down crying again.

'Sweetheart, you're okay? Yeah?'

He grabbed him by his hair, forcing his head up.

'Right?'

'...yes..'

He managed to whisper. The man let go, stood up and left the stall.

 

Cooper wasn't sure how long he stayed sobbing silently on the bathroom tiles. But after what seemed like the longest time he got up. Pain shot through the agent as he limped his way back to his room. Thankfully he didn't meet anyone on his way. He wondered if anyone had heard them. Or seen through some imaginary window what had happened.

He pushed the door to his room open and was greeted with the familiar smell of old wood. He locked his door and limped his way into the bath room. He pulled off his shirt which he had already began unbuttoning in the corridor and assessed the damage.

He looked like hell.

Cooper was bleeding from his nose and his lip. And his jawline littered with bruises. His chest, his hips, his wrists.

He stepped into the shower and hissed as the water washed over his sores. He wanted to be clean, he needed to be clean. He needed to wash away every kiss, every touch.

When he got out he realized his pyjamas were still damp. He decided to sleep instead in an old t-shirt and some boxers.

He closed his eyes even though he knew there was no chance he could ever fall asleep.

 

...

 

'Hey, coop !'

'Hi, Harry'

'Can I speak with you for a minute?'

'Sure'

Lucy peered carefully through the dust ridden glass of the reception desk, always as curious as to what exiting detail they would uncover next. But the sheriff gave her an unapproving look and gently led cooper away from the curious ears.

'How are you feeling?'

'I-I'm fine, thank you'

'No, coop... you're limping.. and your jaw is.. well... coop, did something happen?

Harry looked at him with a worried expression, his eyes subconsciously wandering to the harsh bruises around Dale's neck, carefully climbing up to the edge of his jaw.

'Coop, why are you limping?'

The younger made a pained-expression. Small but significant, easy to overlook or miss. He shifted uncomfortably in his spot as he lightly trembled.

'I.. I couldn't sleep.. s-so I went to this bar.. I had a beer and talked with the bartender.. I.. I needed to pee... and I went in one of the stalls'

He paused and hugged his chest. His head bowed down and his dark hair becoming rustled as it fell across his face. It was only after a moment Harry realized he was crying.

'A man c-came into my stall... and h-he grabbed my wrists and pushed m-me against the w-wall'

It was beginning to dawn on Harry that the cause of his agent's limping perhaps had nothing to do with something as simple as a sprained ankle.

'I-I tried t-to get him to stop... he told me to k-keep still and it wouldn't hurt as much..'

Cooper sniffed and wiped some of his tears away with the back of his hand. He didn't dare to look at Harry.

'Show me your wrists, coop'

He extended his hands to a suitable distance for Harry and for a brave few moments looked at his face. Truman looked like he'd seen a ghost. Harry gently pushed the white shirt sleeve up to coopers forearms reveling the hand-shaped bruises.

'Jesus...'

Harry covered his face in his hands and sighed in disbelief.

'I am f-fine though, really !'

'Coop, you can barely walk and your arms.. shit!'

Before Cooper could respond, truman had lifted up his white shirt showing the rest of the bruises. His ribcage and the mess of finger-shaped bruises on his thin hips.

'Shit, shit, shit'

'Harry-'

'That's it I'm taking you to a hospital'

'What- no ! W-wait -'

But there was nothing he could say to keep Truman from taking him to a doctor, he knew that.

Harry gently yanked coopers sleeve to motion them both over to the exit.

'Where are you going?' Lucy asked, her curiosity sent even closet to the edge when she was denied the chance to listen to their conversation.

'Out, we'll be back by lunch probably' Harry answered and held the door open for him. Cooper didn't get to hear Lucy's answer before Harry closed the door behind them and they made their way across the twin peaks police station parking lot.


	2. Rubik's cube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry worries, Coop solves a rubik's cube and has a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some bonus Harry and Coopie cuteness <3

The sheriff looked on anxiously as Cooper tried to get in to Harry's car without whining.

'C-can you sit?'

'Yeah'

Cooper cringed slightly at the pain as he shuffled around in his seat. He made himself comfortable and pulled the seat-belt over his lap.  
Harry's car smelled just like him, a deep smokey smell. There were a few odd newspapers scattered around and a few lonely, neglected old cd's. 

The drive to the hospital was a short one. It was raining and the streets were utterly empty.

Cooper looked out the window, partially to see if there was anyone in twin peaks willing to be out in this weather and partially to avoid Harry's eyes as they looked away from the road and over at him. And in the distance the big white building approached. Twin peaks was a tiny place so there really wasn't much of a waiting time at the hospital. Coopers name was called and he stumbled to his feet and walked unevenly into the doctors office. Harry was left to wait, left to his imagination. On the road he could manage to distract himself, look at the trees, listen to the radio. But here he couldn't push his imagination away.

He pictured Coopers face, what was going through his mind. He pictured the sorry excuse for a man who could do something like that. Harry felt sick to his stomach. The rest of the time was spent trying to push the thoughts away. Or looking at the nurses and doctors passing him by. Until finally the door to the office clicked open and a short man in mostly white made his way over to him.

'Sheriff Truman, I presume?'

'Yes, Doctor'

'Well he's been beaten pretty bad, but thankfully there are no broken bones. He will have a very difficult time walking, experience aches, loss of appetite, presumably night terrors.'

Harry nodded.

'I don't want him to be alone at this time. And I want him to take a break from work. A week maybe? At least a couple of days. Is it possible for him to stay with a relative or maybe a friend ?'

'I'll take care of him.'

'Perfect. You know just the usual, make sure he eats. Help him around, get him to rest.'

'Yeah sure thing, doctor.'

The man, well into his sixties smiled and walked away, leaving Harry to sit alone in the chair again. Cooper came soon after and they started making their way toward the exit.

'What did the doctor say?'

'What did he say to you?'

'That you should stay off work for a couple of days. I've been assigned to take care of you.'

'Take care of..?'

'You can stay at my place for a couple of nights.'

Cooper nodded meekly, presumably to tired to object.

'Let's get you home'

 

...

 

It had stopped raining when they got to Harry's house.

'Coffee?'

Harry asked and handed him the cup

'Thank you, Harry'

He carefully placed his upper lip on the edge of the cup and inhaled the warm bitter scent. Black as the sky on a moonless night. Harry's house was tiny, consisting only of a small lounge connected to the front door and the kitchen. A bedroom, a bathroom and a measly guestroom. It was obvious Harry lived alone

'What's that?'

'What?'

'Over there in the bookshelf'

Harry stood up and walked over to where Cooper was pointing. To Harry's rubik's cube laying forgotten on his shelf.

'This?'

'Yes, what is it?'

'Well it's a rubik's cube'

Harry tossed the toy to Dale who looked at it, mildly confused.

'I can't believe you've never seen a rubik's cube before. It's sort of a puzzle, see? You turn the sides util you manage to get all sides the same color'

Harry put his hands over Cooper's and turned the sides of the cube to demonstrate.

'See?'

Cooper twisted and turned the pieces and turned the cube on it's sides. And within a minute all of the cubes sides were one-colored.

'Wow !'

'Did I do it?'

'Yeah look, all the sides are the same'

'Rubik's cube, huh? I might have to ask Diane purchase one for me when i get back'

'Maybe you will'

Cooper smiled and tossed the small cube back over to Harry who placed it back on it's spot on the old bookshelf.

 

...

 

'You can borrow a pair from me'

Harry smiled and started digging through his cupboards.

'Ah, here'

Harry handed the old pair of pyjamas over to Cooper who held the shirt up to get a better look at it's pattern. It had a checkered pattern in gray and green.

'I appreciate the thought, Harry. But isn't this too big?'

'Rather to big than too small, Coop'

'I guess you're right'

Dale unbuttoned his shirt half-way and pulled it over his head. Harry looked away, pretending to de-dust the old bookshelves. He heard Cooper struggling with the pyjama shirt and undo his belt.

'Well.. rather to big than to small'

Harry took this as the go-ahead to turn back round again. He was greeted with the sight of Cooper almost drowning in the pyjamas. Harry chuckled as Coop struggled to fold the sleeves up past his hands.

'Do you want some help with that?'

'Yes thank you'

Harry helped rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and they both chuckled. Cooper looked two times smaller than he already was under the fabric.

'Good night then, Coop'

Harry gave him a pat on the back and turned to leave.

'Good night, Harry. And thank you again'

...

 

He looked up from his book, there was a noise, almost like the cry of an animal. When Harry heard it again, clearer this time, he almost threw himself out of bed.

'Coop! Coop, are you okay?'

Harry swung the door open and rushed over to Cooper screaming into his pillow and violently shaking in his sleep.

'Coop!'

Harry pulled him onto his lap and gently shook him to get him to wake. Cooper sobbed and gasped for his breath. Breathing fast and twitching in Harry's arms.

'Breath, it's okay. I'm here, breath, Dale. You are gonna be fine'

'Har..h-Harry'

'It's all gonna be fine Coop, just fine it's all okay'

Cooper was still holding on to Harry for dear life as if he'd fall back into the vicious pits of his nightmares if he let go, even for a second.

'I'm here now, it's all okay. I won't let anyone hurt you. It'll be just fine Coop, I won't leave you. You just try and go back to sleep'

Harry gently brushed the others dark hair back with his hands and continued to stroke his hair back as his fast breathing calmed down and he feel back asleep.


	3. Rubik's cube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry worries, Coop solves a rubik's cube and has a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some bonus Harry and Coopie cuteness <3

The sheriff looked on anxiously as Cooper tried to get in to Harry's car without whining.

'C-can you sit?'

'Yeah'

Cooper cringed slightly at the pain as he shuffled around in his seat. He made himself comfortable and pulled the seat-belt over his lap.  
Harry's car smelled just like him, a deep smokey smell. There were a few odd newspapers scattered around and a few lonely, neglected old cd's.

The drive to the hospital was a short one. It was raining and the streets were utterly empty.

Cooper looked out the window, partially to see if there was anyone in twin peaks willing to be out in this weather and partially to avoid Harry's eyes as they looked away from the road and over at him. And in the distance the big white building approached.

Twin peaks was a tiny place so there really wasn't much of a waiting time at the hospital. Coopers name was called and he stumbled to his feet and walked unevenly into the doctors office.

Harry was left to wait, left to his imagination. On the road he could manage to distract himself, look at the trees, listen to the radio. But here he couldn't push his imagination away.

He pictured Coopers face, what was going through his mind. He pictured the sorry excuse for a man who could do something like that. Harry felt sick to his stomach.

The rest of the time was spent trying to push the thoughts away. Or looking at the nurses and doctors passing him by.

Until finally the door to the office clicked open and a short man in mostly white made his way over to him.

'Sheriff Truman, I presume?'

'Yes, Doctor'

'Well he's been beaten pretty bad, but thankfully there are no broken bones. He will have a very difficult time walking, experience aches, loss of appetite, presumably night terrors.'

Harry nodded.

'I don't want him to be alone at this time. And I want him to take a break from work. A week maybe? At least a couple of days. Is it possible for him to stay with a relative or maybe a friend ?'

'I'll take care of him.'

'Perfect. You know just the usual, make sure he eats. Help him around, get him to rest.'

'Yeah sure thing, doctor.'

The man, well into his sixties smiled and walked away, leaving Harry to sit alone in the chair again. Cooper came soon after and they started making their way toward the exit.

'What did the doctor say?'

'What did he say to you?'

'That you should stay off work for a couple of days. I've been assigned to take care of you.'

'Take care of..?'

'You can stay at my place for a couple of nights.'

Cooper nodded meekly, presumably to tired to object.

'Let's get you home'

 

...

 

It had stopped raining when they got to Harry's house.

'Coffee?'

Harry asked and handed him the cup

'Thank you, Harry'

He carefully placed his upper lip on the edge of the cup and inhaled the warm bitter scent. Black as the sky on a moonless night.

Harry's house was tiny, only of a small lounge connected to the front door and the kitchen. A bedroom, a bathroom and a measly guestroom. It was obvious Harry lived alone

'What's that?'

'What?'

'Over there in the bookshelf'

Harry stood up and walked over to where Cooper was pointing. To Hardy's rubik's cube laying forgotten on his shelf.

'This?'

'Yes, what is it?'

'Well it's a rubik's cube'

Harry tossed the toy to Dale who looked at it, mildly confused.

'I can't believe you've never seen a rubik's cube before. It's sort of a puzzle, see? You turn the sides util you manage to get all sides the same color'

Harry put his hands over Cooper's and turned the sides of the cube to demonstrate.

'See?'

Cooper twisted and turned the pieces and turned the cube on it's sides. And within a minute all of the cubes sides were one-colored.

'Wow !'

'Did I do it?'

'Yeah look, all the sides are the same'

'Rubik's cube, huh? I might have to ask Diane purchase one for me when i get back'

'Maybe you will'

Cooper smiled and tossed the small cube back over to Harry who placed it back on it's spot on the old bookshelf.

 

...

 

'You can borrow a pair from me'

Harry smiled and started digging through his cupboards.

'Ah, here'

Harry handed the old pair of pyjamas over to Cooper who held the shirt up to get a better look at it's pattern. It had a checkered pattern in gray and green.

'I appreciate the thought, Harry. But isn't this too big?'

'Rather to big than too small, Coop'

'I guess you're right'

Dale unbuttoned his shirt half-way and pulled it over his head. Harry looked away, pretending to de-dust the old bookshelves. He heard Cooper rustling with the pyjama shirt and undo his belt.

'Well.. rather to big than to small'

Harry took this as the go-ahead to turn back round again. He was greeted with the sight of Cooper almost drowning in the pyjamas. Harry chuckled as Coop struggled to fold the sleeves up past his hands.

'Do you want some help with that?'

'Yes thank you'

Harry helped rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and they both chuckled. Cooper looked two times smaller than he already was under the fabric.

'Good night then, Coop'

Harry gave him a pat on the back and turned to leave.

'Good night, Harry. And thank you again'

...

 

He looked up from his book, there was a noise, almost like the cry of an animal. When Harry heard it again, clearer this time, he almost threw himself out of bed.

'Coop! Coop, are you okay?'

Harry swung the door open and rushed over to Cooper screaming into his pillow and violently shaking in his sleep.

'Coop!'

Harry pulled him onto his lap and gently shook him to get him to wake. Cooper sobbed and gasped for his breath. Breathing fast and twitching in Harry's arms.

'Breath, it's okay. I'm here, breath, Dale. You are gonna be fine'

'Har..h-Harry'

'It's all gonna be fine Coop, just fine it's all okay'

Cooper was still holding on to Harry for dear life as if he'd fall back into the vicious pits of his nightmares if he let go, even for a second.

'I'm here now, it's all okay. I won't let anyone hurt you. It'll be just fine Coop, I won't leave you. You just try and go back to sleep'

Harry gently brushed the others dark hair back with his hands and continued to stroke his hair back as his fast breathing calmed down and he feel back asleep.


End file.
